The Unbreakable Gate
by Fullmetalledward
Summary: This story takes place after the movie. How Ed and Al get back to their world. If they do at all and we also get to see what Roy and the gang is up to. There will be yaoi so if you don't like it don't read it. Rated T, I changed it. R&R!
1. Amerstris’ Roy and Germany’s Ed

1The Unbreakable Gate

I don't own Fullmetal alchemist. You guys might get annoyed of me talking at the starting of my fan fics, but I do this because I think there are going to be some pretty interesting things that I will use in here. I am using the plot from the anime, but you will see some manga and Blue Bird Illusion things as well. Not as the plot, almost like an inside joke. I will name them in the next chapter so if I used anything here that was from the manga of BBI it will be in Chapter to. If you don't care about it just skip the starting I will make it clear where the story begins. P.S. I hate the end of the movie.

Chapter 1: Amerstris' Roy and Germany's Ed

"Wake up big brother," a familiar voice said to a blonde, yellowed eye boy.

"Alright, alright…" the older brother said while yawning.

The boys were the Elric brothers. Edward the eldest and Alphonse the younger of the duo were now in Germany in 1920's. They were on the border of Germany in search of the other guest from Amestris, a nuclear bomb. This morning they were going to cross the borders illegally with some Jews. When Ed saw the cruel treatment of the Jewish people it reminded him of his home and how were the Ishbalans were treated. Almost everything reminded him of home. Edward and Al both knew they were never to see the people they loved ever again… They accepted it as well.

"Mustang!" yelled Lieutenant Colonel Riza Hawkeye. "You are the laziest Brigadier General that has EVER been!!"

The yelling had awakened the sleeping Roy Mustang. Roy Mustang had reclaimed his rank after the attack from beyond the gate.

"Don't worry, Hawkeye I was just resting my eyes." Roy said with a smirk. "Is that why there is drool on your papers that you were supposed to be review and signing?" she said with a slightly annoyed tone in her voice.

"Come on, Lieutenant haven't you ever been tired at work?"

"Yes tired of you!" she said with a smile. Roy and she were friends for the longest time and they were going to stay friends forever. Riza might have wanted more than friendship, but she knew that Roy didn't. He could never settle for just one woman for a long period of time. She didn't mind, truthfully she has been thinking of going on few dates now that everything has settled down. On the other hand Roy's dating habits were as busy as ever. A new girl each week, or maybe two girls a week. Roy was happy as ever and had no busy thinking about the past, but he did.

"Edward, it is almost your turn hurry and cross the border without the guards noticing. Everyone lives are at stake here." Said a Jewish man and fellow border hopper.

"Alright," he said and then got up and quickly ran across. He wasn't noticed. He gave a sigh of relief. The Jewish man followed soon after him. Now everyone had made it safely across the German border into Poland. This is where Ed and his brother were parting ways with the group of Jews. He shook the leaders hand and thanked them for everything. Then the Elric brothers disappeared into the night to track down the destructive weapon of the Alchemy world.


	2. No Clue

1Chapter 2: No clue

It is me again, well nothing really interesting to tell you today. Enjoy PS I don't own FMA. I wish but no.

After Roy destroyed the gate on his side, as he promised the Elric brothers that he would, alchemy was now impossible there as well as the world beyond the gate. Roy was not know as the flame alchemist anymore since he was no longer an alchemist. The military was now focused on the power of steam and electricity. Oddly enough that was exactly the way the other world went when magic and alchemy was a failure. Roy didn't understand why people couldn't use alchemy anymore. So he decided to look at the notes of the genius alchemist, know as Edward Elric.

"I don't understand any of this! How in the hell did come up this code?!" Roy said frustrated and throwing the book on the ground, "Who uses Travelodge as a code anyway?!"

Roy will admit he wasn't any code breaker. He was having a hard time just to translate any of it. So he went to Warrant Officer Falman for some help.

"Sir, why do you think that will have any better look than you did I am no alchemist?" Said Falman trying to respectful decline from the task given to him.

"You don't have to be an alchemist to undo a code. I need your incite, Falman." Said Roy slamming his hand hard on the desk.

"Yes, sir. I will try…"

"Good I have some more paper work to do." Roy said yawning. Both he and Falman knew he was going to go take a nap.

"Big brother, why are we at a bookstore? I don't think books can help us right now." Said Al while hoping to make Ed leave.

"I am not looking for anything that would help us on our search for the bomb. I am getting bored. I need something to read." Ed said glancing at more books.

"I guess so, can I pick one out too?" asked Al

"Why not?" shrugged Ed. Al then went on his search for his book. Ed glancing through the science books he saw something interesting, The History of Alchemy.

"I didn't even know that this world believed in alchemy," he said glancing through the heavy book. He saw one name that stood out at him Nicholas Flamel. He didn't really know why that name stood out, but it did.

Falman actually cracked the Elric Code, but sadly none of the information had what Roy wanted to know.

"A whole week and nothing new! Damnit!" yelled Roy.

"May I ask what you are looking for sir?" said Falman formally.

"I am looking for the reason that alchemy can't be used anymore... Maybe it is because the _gate_..."

"What_ gate_ are we talking about sir?

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about something." Roy said while walking away slowly.

"Sometimes I wonder what is on his mind." Falman sighed while walking the other way.

"Ed, couldn't you put down the book for a minute?" asked Al. Ed and Al were on a horse pulled cart. They were making their way to the border of Ukrainian Soviet Socialist Republicpart of the Soviet Union. They have heard a rumor that the Uranium bomb was in Russia. Or at least a new kind of weapon that could make any country so powerful that there would be no war if they were there just a massacre or so they heard from a man at a beer hall in Germany. Ed was kind of reminded of the wild goose chases that they did for the Philosopher stone. Hopefully they would have better luck then that adventure.

"Sorry, Al I had no idea that this world knew about alchemy." said Ed hardly able to look away from the book for a second.

"Where any of them actually close to the truth about alchemy?"

"No they are beyond wrong!" Ed laughed.

"Maybe alchemy is different on each side."

Ed paused for a minute pondering what Al said. "Nah, Dad said that they couldn't use alchemy over here ever."

"Yeah your right. Hey since we are suck here in this cart tell me a story about when I was a suit of armor."

"A story? Well have I ever told you about the time I fought the colonel?"

"No, why were you fighting?"

"It was a battle assessment and let me just tell you that I kicked his ass!"

"I don't believe that brother... The colonel is pretty tough are you sure he didn't win?"

"WHAT? I was the fullmetal alchemist! The hero of the people! Come on!"

"The Fuhrer gave you name because you have a stubborn attitude, not because your tough."

"I thought you wanted hear a story... guess not."

"Sorry, sorry... I mean why would they ask you to fight the colonel? I don't get it. What kind of assessment is that?"

"Well, Al you found this cat and the deal was if I won he would have a new cat. I also wanted to some information on Dr. Marcoh, ex-state alchemist."

"So he got a new cat?"

"Well..." Ed blushed embarrassed that he actually didn't win the battle. "No."

"So he won?"

"No it was a weird kind of tie. Well let me explain he was about to attack me when I put up a distraction and came up behind him and ripped off that stupid glove of his. Then he took another one out of his pocket, that dirty bastard, he attacked me . He was about to finish it then he hesitated and then I cornered him. Bradley then stopped us. See I would have won!"

"Why did he stop?" Al asked.

"I don't know..." Ed then thought to himself the story that Roy told him after. The Ishbal Massacre and his involvement in it. _Thank God that nothing like that massacre has happened here. _

"Hey Ed?" Al said interrupting Ed's thoughts. "Were you and Winry dating?"

"What?" said Ed blushing. "No. Lets go to sleep. We still have hours in this cart before we reach the border."

"Ok." Al grabbed a blanket and layed down.

_What was my relationship with Winry? Did I actually like her like that? Ahh... better just get some sleep._ Yet even know he said that he couldn't sleep he was missing home where him and Al belonged. His family was there. His friends his there. Everything for him was waiting on the other said of the broken gate...


	3. The Gates Return

Things from chapter 2

_**Nicholas Flamel**- You might recongize the name from Harry potter, but did you __know that he was 15th century alchemist! I didn't put it in there because of Harry Potter I did it for another reason. You'll find out soon._

_**Travelogue**- If you remember in the manga Al and Ed were both about to start breaking the code of Marcoh and then they mentioned that Ed uses travelogue to disguses his notes and Roy uses the name of women. I don't know about you but I wasn't really sure on what travelogue really meant. I thought it had to do something with travel. Actually that is pretty much it. It is the people, events, sights, and the feelings of the author who is visiting a foreign. Yeah I don't exactly have any idea how that is a code but whatever. _

_Sorry lots of dialoge I thought I would get that over with. Maybe people like that better than paragraphs but I think a great story needs both. Ok random thoughts appearing but does anyone else notice they spell Ishbalans different in the anime and manga. Anime Ishbalans Manga Ishvalans I had no idea how to spell it so I looked in my manga but I saw on the FMA websites they spell it the anime way... weird so I change it. No big deal but it is more like the anime story line. _**PS don't Own fullmetal I wish but no santa still hasn't come through.**

Chapter 3: The Gates Return

Roy was getting more frustrated minute after minute. He didn't understand why he wasn't any closer to his goal on the disappearance of the ability of using alchemy. More than that he was sick of hearing comments like _Fullmetal kid would of solved this already. Colonel I think you are too old for this. I wonder if my beautiful, artistic alchemy will ever return. I think you should give up and accept that you're not the flame anymore._ "Well if anyone else bothered to help me besides Falman maybe I would get some where." Roy always thought when they said stuff like that.

"Well Chief, I was wondering can I get off work early today?" asked Havoc with a grin that was from ear to ear. Roy knew that he had a date.

"What's her name?"

"Julia.."

"Alright, but don't let me see her."

"Why sir?"

"If you want a long time girlfriend you better not show her me because I will take her breath away."

Havoc was getting upset while everyone else in the office was laughing sad thing was that this situation has actually happened a few times before. Roy the legendary ladies man.

"Ok I am going then." Havoc walked out of the office and came back in to say his ultimate come back. "Good luck with the investigation that hasn't gone anywhere."

"Hey you just said that to your boss!" yelled Roy.

"You're an ex-alchemist. The first law of alchemy Equivalent Exchange right? You gained and now you received." Havoc said walking away laughing. Roy thought about the first law of alchemy. _In order to gain something, something of equal value must be lost. _Then he remembered something in Edward's notes. Something about the gate. That the truth was in there.

Ed and Al were still on the road. Al was asleep, but sadly Ed couldn't sleep. His head to full of all the stuff he was reading and the name Nicholas Flamel. It echoed threw his head. Yet he didn't know why. There was no one he knew that had even close to that name. He then thought that he might have been someone in the books he read on alchemy in central or something. Flamel, Flamel, Flame…. A thought of Roy Mustang flashed in his head. Why did that bastard's face just flash in my head? I think I need to stop thinking about the past and then I will get that stupid guys face out of my head. He laid down his head and closed his eyes. He was dreaming about the last time he saw Winry and the colonel.

"Strike now, fullmetal!" yelled Roy in the hot air balloon.

"General!" yelled Ed. All of a sudden his flashback then started to become a dream or a nightmare.

"Edward I love you and always will." Yelled Winry.

"What?" said Ed blushing.

"You heard me I will see you when you return to me." she said back to him.

"Winry I didn't know you felt this way, but I can't return to you. I am sorry." yelled Ed back.

"You will return pipsqueak," said another voice from behind him. It was Envy.

"What do you want?" Ed yelled back to Envy.

"I am here to tell you that the gate wasn't destroyed." Envy said with a smug look on his face.

"Did you not destroy the gate on your side, Colonel?" Ed glared back at Roy with intense look.

Winry looked confused and puzzled by this situation.

"Of course I did! Why wouldn't I? And it is general remember!!" said Roy Mustang. "See Envy! The gate is gone for good," Ed responded back to the homunculi.

Envy started to chuckle and then it came back as a huge up roar of laughter. "You fool can you destroy energy? I don't think so! The gate true form is energy. You might have made it change locations but you pipsqueak and flame boy didn't destroy the gate. YOU can't destroy the gate!"

"Why you!" Ed ran at him with a fist.

"Big Brother?" Ed's eyes started to open a little bit. He woke up from that dream.

"Ed, are you alright?" Al asked, "I think you were having a nightmare."

"Yeah, no big deal." Ed said putting his hand over his face to keep the sun out of his eyes. Ed tried to think this dream was just that a dream, but he knew it was more.

"Roy, you got to wake up sometime." Riza said to her superior.

"Huh?" Roy looked around, "Where's is Envy?"

"Roy you were dreaming, sir" she sighed. "Maybe you should stop staying up all hours of the night if all you are going to do is sleep in the office."

"Sorry just wanted to sleep while I still can." Roy thought about the strange dream he just had. I wonder if it really was a dream it felt so real. I wonder if Ed and Al are alright where ever they are. Even know he would hate to admit it Mustang thought this dream was true and there is going to be another dream just like that one soon


End file.
